Nàsch (SWTOR)
Nasch, a Mercenary doing bounty-hunting is Bill24601's alt on SWTOR Story Peyagrom lived a peaceful life with his sister Merag and friends Mizael Durbe and Vesmir on planet Baria, when one day Dark Master Gravatus arrived deeming them too powerful and proceeded to wipe them out slaining him and Durbe as Mizael and Merag escaped pursued by Vesmir who joined the dark lord. Peyagrom's spirit was reborn in a bounty hunter named Nasch famous around the galaxy when he was discovered by Darth Goldvanius who hired him as a bodyguard, They went on a mission to Nar Shadda but circumstance arose when a gang captured them which lead to a fight causing a fire in which Nasch got Goldvanius out of the way but was left near dead. Goldvanius killed the gang and took Nasch back to Drumond Kaas and refitted him as a cyborg Nasch also met Mizael when he was taken in by Goldvanius and the two became good friends. Nasch accompanied Mizael to a raid on a republic ship where they were met with resistance by a Jedi and smuggler named Merag and Durbe. Mizael fought off Durbe as Nasch took on Merag but she overpowered him but was taken down by Mizael but instead of killing the two he bestowed barian power upon them taking them in as part of his new Barian Legacy. The Barians traveled to Corellia on a mission where they met their old friend Vector now named Vesmir who declared revenge on them and attacked. Durbe and Nasch were incapacitated as Mizael and Merag fought Vesmir who injured Mizael's face and was thrown off into a smokestack below. Relationships *Mako- wife/teammate *Blizz- teammate *Mizael- ally *Merag- sister/ally *Durbe- ally *Vesmir- ally turned enemy *Darth Goldvanius- serves as bodyguard for *Wintersoldier -enemy *Bane - ally Abilites/Powers Nasch as a Barian had the ability to produce and manipulate fire called pyrokinesis, when he was rebuilt as a cyborg, he still maintained this ability but could channel it with his gauntlets creating more powerful flame attacks, He weilds dual green laser blasters, a large assortment of missiles and rockets, and can use the suit to give him a bit of enhanced strength making him stronger then average person. His pyrokinesis can also allow him ability of propelled flight. Stats *Level 60 *Bounty Hunter (Mercenary) *Healing *twin green blasters Peyagrrom is an explosive gun-happy Bounty Hunter.nTeamed with Mako, he goes out, collects credits, blows stuff up and doesn't give a crap. he also has an ex criminal voiced by Daran Norris for a companion! and a Jawa. After recovering his identiy as a Barian Emperor, he took the name Nasch and used a hybrid of combat using damage and pyrtechnics to burn his enemies and finish them off. after becoming a cyborg from a attack by Vesmir he began to be a healer to not only keep himself alive but others as well. Gallery Mizael Swtor35.png Mizael Swtor48.png|The Battlefield Mizael Swtor49.png|AHHHHHHHHHHH Mizael Swtor29.png|AHhhhhh b een crushed by lizards Mizael Swtor33.png|Ooh whats this? Mizael Swtor35.png|Lucky.... Mizael Swtor36.png|Ah The city Mizael Swtor53.png|Most medals iv'e gotten : 12 Mizael Swtor64.png|Beware my hook hands! Mizael Swtor63.png|Driving on the wall Mizael Swtor65.png|Most Damage Mizael Swtor74.png Mizael Swtor75.png Mizael Swtor77.png Mizael Swtor78.png Mizael Swtor82.png|Hmmmm dead jawas and a skull? Mizael Swtor84.png|HOLY SHIT Mizael Swtor85.png Mizael Swtor90.png|The Sarlaac :0 Mizael Swtor87.png Mizael Swtor103.png|This place looks familiar Mizael Swtor107.png|NOOOO My Bird :0 Mizael Swtor108.png Mizael Swtor109.png Mizael Swtor110.png Mizael Swtor112.png|Goldvanius and Boog fist fight in underwear? :0 Mizal Swtor114.png Mizal Swtor122.png Mizal Swtor126.png Mizal Swtor146.png|OWW mizael swtor again1.png|The TaunTaun has Goldy!!!! mizael swtor again2.png|swimming lizard mizael swtor again3.png|Repubbies think they can Kill US??? mizael swtor again4.png|Foolish repubbies Mizal Swtor148.png|Darth Maul Alive? mizael swtor again6.png|CHAOS IMPOSTER!!!! mizael swtor again27.png mizael swtor again33.png mizael swtor again34.png mizael swtor again62.png mizael swtor again63.png mizael swtor again74.png mizael swtor again75.png mizael swtor again67.png mizael swtor again68.png mizael swtor again78.png nasch new look2.png lightsaber glitch.png Category:SWTOR Category:Imperials Category:Fiction Category:SWTOR Fiction Category:Fictional Character